UDO
by gamegirl07
Summary: A tale about UDO and the possession of Ziggy. As the story unfolds the outcome of the conflict is sure to be disastorous not only to Ziggy, but to anyone else who are in contact. Slight ZIGGYXKOSMOS. Last chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

U-DO

It was the beginning of a cataclysm, but no one was aware. As the cyborg stood in the hallway, he was unaware also. I'm sure if he knew, he would have prayed fiercely to a God he no longer believed in to spare him the looming troubles following.

The realian grabbed his hand in her usual enthusiastic manner perhaps hoping that it would one day rub off on the cyborg; I doubt it would. She proposed to the cyborg that he came with her to Jr.'s story gathering. The cyborg's face lifted in thought for a moment and then looked back at the smiling realian again. He kindly refused the proposal and suddenly the realian's face saddened. So disheartened was her face that the cyborg nearly regretted his decision, but the realian never took comfort in such contradicting thoughts if it wasn't for the stoic expression that always sat upon his face. The cyborg, at least, reasoned with her stating that he was going to the maintenance lab. The realian nodded slowly, feeling dejected, but soon left the cyborg to his own thoughts.

He hadn't had maintenance in a while what with all the turmoil everyday brought. Soon after the rescue of the little realian he hadn't had a moment's peace. Not to mention the clashing personality of Jr. against his nor the fact that he could sense the hidden fear of the others whenever he walked into their presence. Things like this very quickly grew tiring and bothersome after a time.

A solitary figure of the cyborg stood silently in the hall. The figure soon began to walk slowly to the lab in deep thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

MOMO scarcely fell asleep that night. The horrific images that were generated by Jr.'s descriptive vocabulary, danced in her mind continuously. Haunting dreams plagued her until the next day where she woke, sweating and breathing hard. The realian breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was merely a dream.

A moment later found the girl in her usual attire which was predominately navy blue. As she stepped outside she made a quick note to visit her quiet friend, Ziggy.

She found him in his room that consisted of one lonely chair. Whatever he was doing at that moment ceased when she walked in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you…"

"Oh, no, you're not disturbing me," said the deep, resonate voice.

"You wanna hear a story then, the one that Jr. told?"

Ziggy looked at her questioningly as if to ask Why would you want to do that?

"It's been bothering me ever since he told me. And…I want your opinion…if it could really happen."

"You could ask him…"

"I know, but he'll just say something like I told you so… and he'd be right."

"I see."

"So can I tell you?"

Ziggy nodded.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Boring? I know, but give me a chance! It's only the first chapter after all! Oh yeah and unlike my other stories I already have the story fineshed, but its not typed yet. RATE RATE PLZZZZZZZ!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Such a thing is impossible, MOMO."

"But, U-DO drives people crazy, right? It _could_ happen."

Ziggy shrugged, "You asked for my opinion, MOMO," the cyborg said calmly.

"You're right…"

She looked at him for a moment and left.

"Good bye, Ziggy."

He sighed after she left. Only an imaginative boy like Jr. could come up with such a gruesome story and than fool one into believing that it could happen; Ziggy knew better.

He stood up and walked out the room. Then, suddenly, the events began.

The lights began flickering insanely. He could hear screams coming from down the hall. His mind was already on the safety of the realian. His pace quickened down the hall. Everything was awry. Hordes of people scrambled past him. He grabbed one of the blue-haired realians.

"What is happening?"

"U-DO!" she cried, "It is coming…"

She forced herself from his grasp, but the cyborg caught her again.

"Please…!" she cried.

"Where is she? Where is MOMO? "

"In the park!"

"Is there another way to get there? It seems everyone is running _away_ from where it is located."

"You have to hurry then, go north from our location and take the first left. There should be a shuttle…if it's still operable, tell it that you're going to the park area. The door should open…"

"Okay, thanks."

You're not actually going are you?! It's too dangerous!"

The sentence was lost in the commotion and the cyborg forced his way north; the opposite direction of the crowd. Metal pounded on the ground as he ran and soon he arrived at the shuttle. He called out where he was going, but the door remained firmly closed. By now the place was deserted. He called again two more times and decided that it was utterly inoperable. He ran up to it and looked down at the track it was on. His plan was quickly decided as he jumped down to the tracks. He followed the path running even harder as his fear grew. Something was wrong…

Just as he arrived in the Park Area he was overtaken by a crimson entity of immense power. He lost all bearings of where he was. Red was all he could see and then everything became black.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Quick Chapter wasn't it? Keeps you wanting more, right?; Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He heard someone calling his name. Someone was shaking him wanting him to wake. His eyes were allowed to open. Ziggy looked up into MOMO's eyes.

"Wh-what? Where are we?" said the disoriented cyborg.

"In the Park," said the scared realian.

Ziggy stood up. He was still on the tracks. _What has happened? Could it all just be…a dream?_

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"…I'm fine. We should go."

"Ziggy," said MOMO as they were walking, "I'm scared. Some kind of red energy passed over me and my sensors began malfunctioning. I tried to follow it, but then I found you…"

Ziggy looked back at her, "The same happened to me…"

"Except you were knocked unconscious."

MOMO received no response and the little realian began worrying for him. _There's something he isn't telling me_.

Suddenly he stopped, his body stiffened; MOMO almost ran into him.

"Ziggy?"

"No…it was nothing."

They continued. Then he stopped again abruptly. This time she did run into him.

"What is it, Ziggy?"

"I'm sorry, but it sounds as if someone is up ahead."

MOMO's sensors were useless so she could not argue, but her worry grew.

The lights were flickering as the duo stood there quietly. MOMO suddenly heard the pounding of three sets of feet on the ground coming towards them. MOMO and Ziggy were immediately wary and on guard.

Three U-tic soldiers met them, but the duo was ready. The first one was immediately made dead as Ziggy's blade swiped cleanly through the soldier's torso. The other two soldier's attention was solely on the much more dangerous cyborg. They were taken by surprise as MOMO's scepter came up and sent and ether attack through their backs utterly killing them,

MOMO stared at the victims; her eyes grew big. They were dead.

"We must hasten, MOMO. More could follow."

This time the duo was running deciding that despite the noise they were making, it would be best not to get into anymore trouble. There were only two of them; it would be easy to ambush them. They had experience, however; it wouldn't have been the first time the cyborg was put up against impossible odds.

Soon they neared the shuttle. They slowed then. They would have to climb from the track and back onto level grounds. But who was up there? They'd have to make sure the coast was clear before they made their move.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

AN: The plot is coming along just find don't you think? The pace is quickening. Where are the others? Better yet…what the heck is happening?!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ziggy checked if the coast was clear; it wasn't. His head turned back to the frightened girl and shook his head. The cyborg crouched and beckoned the little realian closer to him. He whispered to her what he planned to do; she nodded quickly. The rest happened in a rush. The cyborg climbed on to higher grounds noisily and soldiers saw him; Ziggy was already on his feet. When the bullets came, he dodged them easily enough though still getting skimmed. He came at the closest one hard in the chest with his outstretched blade. The next two came, but they were struck down by MOMO's ether. Three more came, but the duo was prepared or was they…

The cyborg suddenly bent down in pain. MOMO heard a sharp groan and thought the cyborg had been shot. The realian was devastated; she ran to the hurt cyborg. Three U-tic soldiers now surrounded them with their rifles pointing at them.

"Step away from the cyborg," commanded one of the soldiers.

"B-but I can't! He's hurt!"

"MOMO…go," said the cyborg sharply.

The realian was startled by the agitated tone of his voice, but she obeyed.

Red energy began to surround the cyborg and the soldiers stepped back unsure what to do.

"Ziggy!" cried MOMO, but there was not response rather the power became even more concentrated.

"We have the realian, Tach. Let's go!"

No sooner had the soldier said this, the red energy expanded and disintegrated the three soldiers as simply one touch. The small realian had escaped the soldier's grasp just in time; sparing her life.

"Ziggy!" cried the terrified MOMO again.

Then the power disappeared and the cyborg lay sprawled on the ground. MOMO rushed to him and begged him to wake up and that she couldn't survive without him and then finally her words seemed to cut through his exhaustion. He woke and looked at her with eyes full of question, but MOMO shook her head. His facial expression immediately returned to its usual placid one and the cyborg forced himself to his feet. He realized, with a start, that he was deathly weakened and that only the strength of will kept him going. He would be no more than a shield for MOMO; he could do little more.

MOMO noticed the cyborg's slowed footsteps and knew that if any more soldiers came, they would succumb to their forces…unless the same power over took the cyborg again. She looked up at her bodyguard, his expression showed nothing, but he was worried, confused, and scared just as she was. Just what was that power that overtook the cyborg and stole most of his vast energy and stamina at the same time? How could she even follow a man at this state? The cyborg could accidentally kill _her_ next.

"MOMO," said the cyborg suddenly.

She looked back at him, "Yes?"

"You should go on ahead…"

Her face changed to protest, but Ziggy raised a dismissive hand, "Do not argue, MOMO…your safety is at risk if you stay with me…"

"But, Ziggy…"

"Go now!" yelled Ziggy with sudden anger, startling the realian.

He looked at her and crimson eyes glared at her. Tears were brought to the realian's eyes as she began running. She turned the corner and looked behind herself. A red glare was seen on the wall. Her eyes grew wider. _What is happening to my friend? Why is he doing this? I-I want to help, but…_

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Oh come on, there's no mistaking it; suspense! Don't you wanna know what happens next?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"MOMO, calm down!" said Jr.

The realian was breathing hard. In her frenzied escape she had run into the others; Shion, Jin, chaos, KOS-MOS, and Jr.

"That story you; it's true!"

"You mean the one he told about a man who became U-DO's slave against his will?" asked Shion to MOMO.

"Yes."

"But, MOMO," cut in Jr., "That can't really happen. If you were to come in contact with U-DO you would die instantly…unless you're like my brother…and can regenerate quickly."

"I _saw_ it, Jr. The U-DO is _inside_ him!"

"Who? Ziggy?" asked Jr. finally realizing who she was talking about.

"Who else?" asked Jin to Jr. with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey!" said Jr. catching Jin's remark.

"MOMO, if what you say is true, where did such rare energy come from and how did he survive?" asked chaos cutting straight to the point.

"I don't know, chaos. It's just so…scary to see him like this…"

Suddenly a low chuckle was heard; the group turned to the source at once. A young man of black hair and eyes greeted their eyes. He wore a long red robe.

"It's already too late," said the man walking past them, "The anger will consume him. He just needs a little…push."

"Wh-what?! Anger?!" cried the confused realian.

The man stopped; his back was turned to them, "Yes, anger. Seething, hidden anger. Untainted and pure. The factor that makes him worthy of such power."

"You have the wrong person! The old man is nothing like that," said Jr.

"Then you don't know him…"

He continued walking.

"Wait! Let me go with you!" said the realian.

"MOMO!" countered Jr.

"No need to fuss," said the man. "None of you will ruin this. There will be no distractions."

The man lifted the red hood over his head. His arm rose and red energy burst from his hand. The energy expanded and surrounded the group. Then it formed into a rectangular cage with bars.

"Hey! Aww!" Shion yelled getting a deep burn on her hands from grabbing the bars.

"Don't touch," said the man teasingly. "Your lives will come to an end soon."

"But why?! What did we do?!" cried Shion.

"You have all upset the Compass of Order. It is time for something to be done and who better…than Jan Sauer himself!"

The red robed man disappeared around the corner leaving behind a scared and frustrated party.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

AN: Shortness makes it even better, don't you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"That's it, Sauer! Yes. Let it consume you. Let it become you."

The power raged even stronger around the cyborg with no resistance. It seemed the cyborg listened full heartedly.

"Now yell. Yell with me brother!"

U-DO cascaded from their bodies as their enraged voices echoed through the ship. Fear was driven into all who heard. The group shrunk back in the cage. Such immense anger had never been heard before; it was well past sanity. Then everything ceased. Complete silence followed. Metal against metal was soon heard magnified by the utter silence. The same thoughts ran through everyone's head: Ziggy is coming.

He came into view. Everyone took a long minute to look at their friend. His blood red eyes was the most distinguishable, but the color of his clothes also drew eyes; they were the color of an abyss; black. It was a color that seemed could drown one's soul, but their eyes looked away quickly.

"Whose life shall be taken first?" said Ziggy.

There was something different about his voice. Anger was present along with fiery energy; all the things Ziggy wasn't, but now was different.

"Yes. Whose," said the robed man edging him on.

Ziggy's hand rose and the U-DO cage was dissembled. The power of the cage came into the cyborg's body making him even stronger. Ziggy grinned evilly when this happened.

"I am…undecided," said Ziggy.

"Then let me choose. The little girl, Sauer. Kill her first."

Crimson eyes searched for the realian, but she hid behind the others. Ziggy's arms thrust out in front of him and red power burst through the air through the free spaces of the group. Then his arms guided the lines of power as it pushed them to the side, three on one side, two on the other, leaving the realian behind. Ziggy walked up to her and before she could say a thing his metal hand wrapped around her tiny neck. The cyborg was going to suffocate her to death.

"Z-Ziggy!" she managed.

The realian looked fearlessly into his blood-red eyes and for a short moment they disappeared and his blue eyes could be seen.

"What…?" said the cyborg in that moment, but suddenly his eyes turned back to crimson. His grip became tighter.

"You don't have to listen to them, Ziggy. You don't have to listen to anybody," she croaked.

"Shut-up, wench!"

MOMO quieted immediately frightened of the voice. Soon began choking.

"Let her go, old man!" cried Jr., drawing his attention.

He had deactivated the U-DO that had trapped him against the wall.

"You're dead!" said the robed man.

"No!" said Ziggy at once. "He is mine!"

The cyborg dropped the near unconscious realian to the ground; she yelped.

"You pick on her, you pick on me, old man. I don't know what's gotten into you, but this has to stop!"

Red Dragon Mode was activated.

"Let's see what you got, boy!" said the cyborg.

Red power enveloped the cyborg and expanded responding to Jr.'s sphere of anti-U-DO waves.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Action _and_ suspense; that makes a good couple. On to the next chappy!


	7. Chapter 7

_I-I don't get it?! His anti-U-DO waves are actually depleting my power! What about the anger…the hatred?!_

The cyborg went insane as a torrent of power pumped out of him. Jr. was unprepared for this and nearly was thrown back. _No you don't! I can't let you do this! _He unleashed the last burst of his power and succeeded in throwing back the cyborg. Jr. could hear a low groan as Ziggy's head collided with the wall. Jr. fell to his knees, but forced himself up again to the injured realian.

"MOMO, MOMO! Are you—"

"I'm fine," said MOMO as she rubbed her soar neck.

She stood again and looked at the slumped figure of Ziggy. She began walking toward him; Jr. held her back.

"He is dangerous, MOMO."

"We have to –"

Her words caught in her throat as Ziggy's eyes opened. Crimson eyes stared at her, but he didn't make a move. She stared back and received a confused expression.

"You don't have to listen to them, Ziggy. I _know_ you…"

"Shut-up…wench!"

He struggled to his feet.

"You don't really have the capacity to hold such anger—"

"What did I say!? Shut-up!"

"That's enough, old man. It is over now. I thought you were better than this."

A shocked expression crossed the cyborg's face, but that was all. The robed man pushed passed the others.

"Words do nothing, you see," said the robed man, "They are harmless! Now! Finish what you started!"

The cyborg did not respond.

"Do it!" yelled the enraged man.

The cyborg shook his head, "It is…wrong…" the cyborg clenched his hands.

"Ha? Well, if you choose to defy me…I will **kill** you!"

The cyborg looked at the man, hate radiated from his blood eyes.

"You don't scare me, Sauer."

The robed man lifted his arm and threw a shocked of red energy at the cyborg. The cyborg deflected it.

"Hm. If you insist in resisting…"

"You will die…at my hands," said the cyborg.

U-DO radiated from the very pores of the robed man. He became encased in the ecstacy of power as it escaped him and expanded instantaneously. The cyborg glowered red and his hand clasped as if in prayer, but he wasn't. His hands came apart from each other slowly as red power swirled within the growing space. His hands spread at least three feet apart before he released it. His hands continued touching the power as it was thrown toward the opposing one. He continued adding more and more and the robed man continued unleashing his fury.

"Let's go," said Jin to the rest of the group, "He's giving us a chance to escape."

The group proceeded to running to the shuttle that would then take them back to the dock area.

"Wait! We can't just _leave_ him," cried MOMO.

chaos placed a gloved hand on her shoulders, "We must leave, but you should never give up hope."

She looked up into his strange eyes and nodded. Soon she was running also. She glanced back at the cyborg, but his figure was obscured by the U-DO waves that swirled around him.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The cyborg felt his bearings slipping; the robed man was simply stronger and Ziggy had known this fact before he had even made his decision. The cyborg's sense of what was right and what was wrong was still muddled, but something internal, something that could never be converted, shined through the chaos and he realized that he was doing something wrong and the source of it was from the robed man. Simple logic allowed him to decide his next course of action. And there was the girl…

The cyborg closed his haunting eyes and let fourth his full hatred and anger from all the things that had been done to him against his will; a prisoner free of shackles that had captured the intense hatred. So overwhelming was this power that it finally cut through the opposition and struck the robed man full force. The robed man was knocked immediately unconscious.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666AN: Longer than usual, perhaps.


	8. Chapter 8

He looked at his mechanical and gloved hand; they shook uncontrollably. He was scared, he realized, but why? He was on his knees; his strength allowing nothing more. He felt the ground rumbling; the Durandal was finally reacting to the U-DO; the ship would be destroyed along with him.

"Ziggy…"

He turned, startled, to the small voice.

"What are you…doing here?!"

The realian stepped back a little, "I couldn't leave you here by yourself…"

The cyborg looked at her, but turned away again. Thoughts suddenly sprang to mind. _She's here… I can't let her die along with me…but why should I care?_

The cyborg looked at her again, "You want to live, don't you…"

MOMO nodded slowly.

"Then climb on my back."

"What…"

"You heard me!"

The realian obeyed and the cyborg stood up. Then with a sudden burst of speed he ran down the corridor to the shuttle.

"Dock area," said MOMO at once and oddly the doors opened.

Ziggy came into the shuttle quick and it sped off. The ground shook violently as he jumped off.

"The Elsa!" cried MOMO, "It's leaving!"

Ziggy gritted his teeth; his crimson eyes stared at their destination. Then he took off running; this time his speed was equivalent to that of sound. MOMO gripped him even harder and closed her eyes. Ziggy leaped off the ledge at the right moment and flew through the air like a missile. His metal hand came out in front of him and grabbed hold of the ship as it finally flew off into space. The Durandal was slowly being destroyed and small debris flew everywhere. MOMO caught a few cuts and bruises, but stayed quiet about it. She instead took out her communicator and contacted Jr.

"You have to open the catapult, Jr.! Ziggy and I will be killed at this rate!"

"Wait, Ziggy, is with you…!? I'll open the catapult; I'll meet you when you come in."

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Who was that?" asked Shion.

"MOMO."

"She's not here!?" asked Shion in realization.

"It's obvious. She went back for Ziggy," said Jin walking up to them.

"Why would she do that?! It's so…rash of her…"

"She gets it from you," said Jin.

Shion glared at him.

"I'll be back," said Jr. as he walked off.

"Let me come too," said Shion.

"No, Shion. And don't follow me."

He continued on; Shion did not follow.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

AN: Fancy that. Shion actually listens to somebody. On to one of my favorite chappy's apart from the last one.


	9. Chapter 9

Ziggy sat on the ground against the wall with his eyes closed. MOMO was talking to him, but he seemed to be tuning her out. His clothes were no longer black and the realian began thinking that her friend was back to normal. He had just finished saving her, thought MOMO; he couldn't be so bad now…

"Ziggy," said MOMO repeating herself for the fifth time.

She crossed her arms in irritation when he didn't respond.

"He's probably tired," said Jr. coming up.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

_The ceiling was high above him and strange pictures decorated it, but something was different. He realized that the pictures weren't created by simple lines, but by diamonds, rubies, and sapphires. He touched the wall near him and felt the treasures; they felt so real. Light reflected off the jewels making the domed room vibrant in color. The man who stood in the middle of it all seemed painted with a collage of colors. Then a bright light shined in front of the man. A little girl appeared. The man knew at once who it was. Nephilim._

_"This is your last refuge, Sauer, for the turmoil that rages against you. Locked up in their designated prison, the rage grew stronger. Then the prisons are unlocked and the rage pushes out and proceeds to consuming whatever is in front of them. Chaos follows and you run to the last place where you must make your stand. The house of your soul remains; shining through among all other things. A soul that has been kept away from prying eyes, but one that drives fear into those who seek to destroy."_

_"Nephilim…"_

_"Think on these things, Sauer."_

"Ziggy," called MOMO cutting through his dream and shaking him to wakefulness.

For the third time that day, he had wakened from utter exhaustion and for the third time he had wakened to the innocent voice of MOMO. He looked into her light brown eyes and watched as she stiffened with fear. The anger in his eyes seemed to grab the little realian and suffocate her very soul.

"Take your hand off of me," said the low, deep voice of Ziggy indignantly.

She let go obediently.

"Hey, cool it!" said Jr.

Ziggy crossed his arms and looked away, "Taking orders from a little boy, I see."

"You should know that I'm no little, old man."

"So you say."

MOMO knew suddenly that Jr. was sensitive on this subject which was why he never openly brought it up. In fact, everyone had sensed this and in an unwritten rule book it stated that none should. No one did until this moment when Ziggy had purposely done so. Of course an argument followed; a very intense one. Oddly, it was comical to MOMO. Ziggy just didn't do things like that. Despite the constant tension that always formed between the two, the cyborg had successfully avoided argument. Ziggy would simply state the facts and Jr. would give his objections; that was as far as it would go.

"That's enough you two! You sound like a couple of housewives."

They both glared at her.

"He started it!" proclaimed Jr.

"You didn't have to _say_ anything afterwards…little boy."

"I told you already, I'm not…"

"Shut-up, boy."

"What!? You must _want_ to die!"

"I'm not scared. You don't have the guts."

"You guys!" interrupted MOMO before it went any further, "I don't want neither of you to die. We should all go to the bridge."

She had managed to at least help them agree on one thing: their next destination was the bridge. MOMO followed the two hot-tempered men. They didn't say anything to each other, but MOMO could see the malicious side glances that took place.

They really shouldn't have been in the same room not with such opposing spirits. Looking at them, immediately you would see the contrast. One was tall, older, and influenced by U-DO. Another was short, younger, and was anti-U-DO. With Ziggy filled with such strong rage and Jr. being who he always is there was bound to be trouble. Jr. broke the silence as they were walking.

"There's just one thing that's bothering me, old man. What was U-tic soldiers doing on the Durandal."

MOMO expected a snazzy comeback, but the cyborg surprised her.

"They were illusions."

"Huh?!"

"False danger created by U-DO. The bait…"

"The bait for who?"

"For me."

There was silence after; Jr. hadn't expected such a response. Then he realized what the cyborg was saying. Whoever was behind this had used false danger for him to tap into the U-DO's control and power in the same way Albedo had used MOMO as bait to tap into his power. Jr. looked back at Ziggy and nodded with understanding. The cyborg looked at the URTV also, but his unnerving eyes were unreadable.

MOMO didn't quite understand the exchange between the two, but it seemed that they were in agreement with something. She sighed; at least they stopped yelling down each others' throats.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

AN: Who would've thought? Jr. and Ziggy understanding each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone avoided his deathly gaze except for MOMO who was unafraid. She was not intimidated by him anymore not after he had saved her from certain death. Something of Ziggy was still there and she wanted to bring this out of him as soon as possible before he did something he would regret later. As for Jr., he wasn't completely unafraid no when Ziggy could, at anytime, unleash the U-DO that dwelled within him and force Jr. to react, destroying this ship also.

The others were terrified even chaos was sensing the danger. But Ziggy was tolerated. He had managed to break through the control somewhat and save them all instead of killing them as was intended. Allen was the worst; he cowered in a corner. KOS-MOS was indifferent of Ziggy. Crimson eyes weren't exactly unnerving to her seeing as hers was the same color. She only understood that Shion's life was in danger; that was all.

"I hope the others escaped, said Shion.

"The ship was evacuated previous to Jr.'s confrontation," informed KOS-MOS.

Shion nodded, "Good."

"Little Master, there's an incoming message. Do you want to receive," said Matthew.

"Who is it?" asked Jr.

Suddenly, the screen opened despite the fact that Matthew hadn't yet done anything. The robed man appeared on the screen. Everyone was horrified.

"You can't be rid of me! Either way, his wish shall be granted, Sauer, with or without you!"

The screen disappeared and the cyborg's eyes were trained on the outside. He felt the presence of an opposing U-DO. Suddenly, the ship's view was blinded red.

"Bring up the shields," yelled Mathews.

"He's gonna destroy the entire ship!" cried Jr.

"I'm going," said the cyborg quietly.

The cyborg began walking away.

"Where are _you_ going?!" said Jr.

"You know damn well, boy!"

"Not this again," complained Shion.

"Your strength is down 90 and the man who you plan to defeat is down 10 in strength. Your chances are low," informed KOS-MOS.

"Who asked you!" yelled the cyborg at the annoying android.

"Sacrificing yourself won't do any good! He'll survive and you'll be dead; he'll have his way. You're falling right for his trap!" cried Jr.

"Then what do you suggest we should do since you have all the answers, kid!"

Jr. was quiet.

"Combine forces," said KOS-MOS

Jr. and Ziggy looked at the android surprised by her suggestion.

"Impossible. Even if combining forces was possible, anti-U-DO waves would cancel out mines or mines would overpower. There is NO combining, android."

"If my power were added to the two it would protect the anti-U-DO waves and so negate U-DO's powers on yours."

"It's not going to work, KOS-MOS. How do you go about combining?" asked the cyborg.

"Pour your power into me."

Then they realized what the android had in mind. They all nodded at once.

"Wait…!" Shion and MOMO said at once.

Their minds read the same message as the trio left in a hurry: What the hell are you three thinking?!

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

AN: Can't wait to write the last chapter coming up! Get, ready! This is where the KOSMOSXZIGGY comes in.


	11. Chapter 11

An E.S., a cyborg, and an android stood as a last defense. Ziggy stood on top of the Elsa. E.S. Asher hovered above the ship to the left of Ziggy. KOS-MOS hovered in between the two where the three forces would meet. She faced the robed man, her expression showing not a hint of fear.

"Now!" yelled the android startling the other two.

The cyborg let the U-DO surround himself and sent it fourth to the E.S. The E.S. responded and a sphere of read came fourth. The android stood in the middle. Her entire body glowered blue as her power was added, protecting herself and combining the energies. Her arms came out in front of her and her body began radiating purple energy. Purple burst from her hands and was sent towards the robed man who had been concentrating on depleting the ship's shields. He was interrupted in his endeavor when the powerful waves struck him unawares. The man retaliated rapidly throwing out his U-DO from his entire body and throwing fourth a column of U-DO waves.

So much energy poured into the android until her entire being became the converter and her whole body took part in sending fourth the energy. Red against purple; the area around this battle was illuminated in these colors. The ones in the Elsa were utterly stunned by the display of power.

"How is this possible?" asked Shion in a surprised tone, "KOS-MOS was not built to withstand U-DO nor to combine two opposing energies…"

"Nor to negate effects of anti-U-DO waves canceling out U-DO waves," said Allen.

"Mary," said chaos to himself; no one heard.

The red energy seemed to be winning; Jr. and Ziggy's supply of energy was waning. They saw this and pushed even harder. Something odd sprung to the cyborg's mind at that moment; a single sentence: A soul that has been kept away from prying eyes, but one that drives fear into those who seek to destroy. He closed his eyes and searched for that place in himself; the domed room of great riches. There, in the darkest recess of his being it stood shining through among all other things. He opened his eyes and realized that U-DO no longer came fourth from his hand.

"What are you doing?!" yelled a terrified voice of Jr. through his E.S

The opposing energy rapidly gained grounds and now that only Jr. and KOS-MOS was sending fourth energy their energies became a faded purple.

"Ziggy!" yelled the duo at the same time.

The cyborg did not respond; he seemed to be in a kind of meditation with his arms crossed and head bowed. The other two let go of their holds before the red energy destroy them both.

"Ha!" yelled the robed man in his sphere U-DO shield, "You weaklings. Even three of you didn't stand a chance!"

"What the hell, old man!" cried Jr.

The cyborg suddenly looked up to the red sphere which held the robed man.

"It's a pity. You have contributed to your own death…and you don't even know it," said the cyborg strangely.

"Show him what you're made of, Sauer," whispered Nephilim in the cyborg's ear.

The cyborg began slowly emitting a soft golden light from his entire body. The light continued growing brighter and brighter until it became blinding. The golden light filled the whole area in it warming hands until the figure of the cyborg became the concentrated point of light. Everyone's eyes were closed; such bright lights could not be tolerated by the naked eyes. Not even the android or the realian could adjust to such unearthly light. The only thing that was seen afterwards was the absence of the robed man. The cyborg remained standing on top of the ship and for that brief moment his pupils were that same golden color, then it disappeared and was replaced with his original blue ones.

"Amazing," breathed Jr. to himself.

No one had seen what had taken place in that moment of complete blindness; the only thing that was understood was that the man of black hair and eyes was gone and their lives were no longer in danger.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Ziggy…"

The cyborg turned around startled; it was KOS-MOS and the cyborg could not remember if the android had ever said his name before.

"Yes," inquired Ziggy.

"I feel…akward saying this, but from observing human behavior and…"

"KOS-MOS, just say it," said the cyborg lacking the patience at the moment for technical explanations.

The android was suddenly at a loss of words. She simply looked at the now confused cyborg.

"KOS-MOS!" cried the worried Shion just coming out of the bridge and interrupting the odd conversation, "What did you think you were doing?!"

"Lighten up," chimed in Jr. who had just docked his E.S. in the hangar and had come upon the ship, "She was only trying to protect you."

Shion placed her hand on her hips, "And destroy herself in the process."

Ziggy shook his head; it was just like Shion to thank them for preventing certain death with her annoying habit of acting over protective over the android. He took his leave.

"Hold on one minute, old man. What just happened back there with the… light?"

"Jr…" started the cyborg, but Shion interrupted.

"Leave him alone, Jr. It's been a long day. I think it would be best…to let him have some time to himself."

Ziggy looked at her when she said this; she smiled back.

"Taking sides now, I see," said Jr.

Jr. shook his head and continued to the bridge. Shion and KOS-MOS followed.

"I guess our next destination is the Kukai Foundation," Ziggy heard Jr. say in the distance.

The cyborg stepped onto the elevator which then took him to B2. The remodeled Elsa lacked his usual room where he would sit; instead he sat on one of the couches that was on the side of the hallway.

Oddly, as he sat there with his mind traveling to what had taken place that day, the memories of his time as and U-DO slave was scarce. He knew that it had happened, but could barely remember what he had done.

Some hours passed, but to the cyborg it felt like only a few minutes. The elevator doors opened and the cyborg watched as the blue-haired android steppend out of it. _What is **she** doing her?_ To his surprise she sat next to him. Ziggy had rather it had been MOMO, but the little realian hadn't spoken to him since he had left with Jr. and KOS-MOS to stop the robed man. He hadn't had anyone to talk to; not that he cared…

The android looked at him, possibly analyzing him as if she had never seen him before.

"I was trying to say…", started the android strangely, "Thank you. Whatever you did, if you had not our situation would have been fatal."

"Oh…you are welcome," said the cyborg completely caught of guard.

"You are surprised," stated the android.

Ziggy turned his gaze to the elevator, "Yes. It is not often and android such as you _thanks_ a cyborg."

"I suppose it is because it is highly improbable, but the situation with the enemy allowed your actions."

"The situation allowed?"

"I realize that what was done cannot be explained by logic alone."

Ziggy looked at the android, but she looked down.

"It is strange," said the android simply.

There was silence, then the android spoke up.

"How does it feel…to be a cyborg."

"What?"

"I was only curious…how does it _feel_. I wonder…"

If she was malfunctioning, he did not want to be anywhere near. She stood up then.

"You are not forced to answer."

"There isn't a simple answer to your question, KOS-MOS…"

"Ziggy, just say it."

He looked at the android and then sighed, "Nothing."

The android looked at him questioningly.

"I feel…nothing."

She looked away, her mind trying to evaluate the answer; she nodded slowly.

"Ziggy, the Elsa has docked onto the Kukai Foundation hours ago."

"Quite possibly," said the cyborg with a hint of sarcasm. "Jr. is probably busy making sure the people who were onboard the Durandal is safe."

"Have you been to the main sectors?"

"Yes…of coarse. They are the _main_ sectors," said the cyborg wondering where the android was taking this.

"I haven't. Could you…come with me?"

"You do have a map entailed in your program. I'm sure your creators wouldn't have forgotten to give you one to such a famous place."

There was moment of silence as she searched for it. Sure enough it was there.

"Oh yes," said the android nearly stumbling over the words, "Perhaps I am malfunctioning."

She began walking to the elevator.

"But you still want me to come," stated Ziggy.

She looked back at him and nodded. He stood up and walked over to her.

"I wouldn't mind," said the cyborg simply for indeed he had nothing better to do, "But may I ask…"

The android looked attentively at him.

"Why me? There are others who would gladly come with you."

Ziggy didn't have the slightest clue to how an android might go about answering such a question. He was curious to how such an emotionless creature(like himself, possibly) would do this.

"Shion would be more probable, I presume you are thinking, but I grow tired of her presence. Jin is a person I could not imagine asking even including the fact that he is directly related to Shion. I feel doubtful about chaos I feel…strange around him and such a feeling cannot be explained. MOMO; she means nothing to me and Jr.; his schedule is regularly busy and does not have the time for trivial requests. Then there is you. I know nothing about you, but there are no complications as there is with the others whom Shion insists are my friends. And at this moment, you are doing nothing."

_Long and detailed as should be expected_

"I see. I was merely in the right place at the right time."

"What is the meaning of your statement?"

"Never mind, KOS-MOS."

They both walked into the elevator and if the cyborg was a century younger and the android a human, they would have held hands.

_**END**_


End file.
